KAMEN RIDE:NEPTUNIA
by Courier47
Summary: A young boy finds himself in the world of gamindustri, with no memory of his past and the only one's who can help him are a fellow amnesiac and some creepy dude in a cloak, he crosses continents and entire universes, searching for answers and Rider cards. [destroy everything/connect everything]


**HELLO EVERYBOBY!**

 **Okay, it's been a couple of months since my last story but I was a little disappointed with it, so I've finally caved in and have decided to make a Kamen rider crossover, with hyperdimension neptunia (and more temporary crossovers), And to a lot of people's dismay, the main character's not the actual rider (you know what this is), please don't get angry! My character is not going to be a Gary Stu! (Hopefully) besides There's other stories out there! And please give me some criticism (no, not comments on how my OC's a faggot "doommarine" or that I see women as nothing more than trophies), I'm standing on some thin ice right now when it comes to writing, p.s I'm accepting beta's.**

 **but anyway now that's out of the way, onto the disclaimer!**

 **!WARNING!**

 **I DO NOT OWN KAMEN RIDER OR HYPERDIMENSION NEPTUNIA,THEY BELONG TO THEY'RE RIGHTFUL OWNERS, I ONLY OWN MY OC!**

"Speech"

'Thought'

[DIEndriver]

Chapter 1: **[** **KAMEN RIDE:DIEND]**

"Hngh." A mysterious figure groaned, just coming out from unconsciousness. The figure's attire consisted of a blue shirt, a blue and black leather jacket with a strange emblem on the back, a black design made out of what looked like a barcode, he wore a pair of leather pants with the same bar code design on the bottom left leg, but blue, and black combat boots. He raised his head, looking straight up at...grass?, for some reason, that didn't seem right.

The branch that he was hung up by finally gave out as he fell to the ground, landing violently.

He sat upwards while shaking leaves and grass out of his black hair, trying to get his bearings. "Where the fu..." His sentence went unfinished as he spotted something out of the corner of his eyes, close by was a pair of objects, a small box and a large black and blue gun of some kind?

He got up and inspected the gun, but just as he picked it up a white light blinded his vision. All of a sudden, he saw a strange figure dressed in a black, white and blue skin-tight suit covered in armour walk towards him, his chest was covered in a strange type of body armour and his helmet had the same look, but it was obscured by the light so it was harder to make out, on his waist was a belt buckle with the bar-code design, but what caught his attention was in the armoured mans, he wielded the exact same weapon he had found. "Who-" once again his attempts to talk went unheard as the light along with the figure vanished, but for some strange reason, imparting some information.

He looked down towards the weapon in his hands, now knowing its name. "DIEn...Driver?" He said in confusion.

He rolled the mysterious name around, trying to get some familiarity with it, a familiar term yet at the same time it wasn't.

He reached for the box and opened it up, finding a large set of cards, some were gold while others were magenta, and a lot of them were imprinted with people wearing armour with names underneath them.

The stranger pulled out three of the cards, looking closely at the masked figures on them, the first armoured person was gold, his helmet had large blue eyes, with large protrusions on the front of his mask, kinda like horns. The second had a bizarre colour scheme. His mask was Aqua (or teal, he couldn't tell) while his chest was a dark blue and his legs were red, a circle on the figures chest with what looked like animals in inside of it, a shark, a whale and a wolf. The final figure had red eyes that were covered by a weird blue visor of sorts shaped like a comet or a meteor, while the rest of the body looked like space, his right shoulder had a silver pauldron while his other shoulder was barren. He moved down to the names, the one thing the cards all shared was that they all had the same words imprinted on them, 'Kamen rider'.

His pondering's were cut short as he heard what sounded like fighting in the distance and decided to investigate, Quickly grabbing the box and sliding both it and the DIEndriver into one of his jacket pockets before following the sounds of battle.

He arrived to the edge of a large clearing, where he came face to face with the unbelievable. In the middle of the clearing where four scantily clad women in what could only be described as skin tight swim suits (Sure, fuck it we'll go with that) and...wings on their backs? Fighting each other with oversized weapons, Why did that not bother him as much as it should?

He hid behind one of the nearby trees for cover before analysing the situation.

He looked towards The first of the four, who had long, white, almost silver hair that went to her Lower back and had quite the sizeable bust, she wore a black leotard with some white details, her legs were covered in black latex thigh-highs that ended with metallic boots and elbow length gloves with clawed gauntlets, on her back were six, blue triangle like protrusions. her weapon of choice was a large black sword with a blue blade. She had an arrogant air about her, yet it almost felt...lonely, a word came to mind but he couldn't put a finger to it.

The second woman, this one with green hair tied up into a ponytail that reached past her lower back, who, by far, had the largest rack of them all, wore a white and green, two piece latex swim suit that exposed a good portion of her...assets, she also wore latex thigh-highs and elbow lengths with boots and gauntlets, on her back where six pink wings that were diamond shaped. Her weapon was a white spear with a green tip. unlike the white haired woman, she had a more caring and soothing aura, sorta like a mother or a big sister, but something told him there was a lot more to it.

Third was smallest in both height and bust size, almost nonexistent...why did he suddenly feel threatened?, she had short blue hair that went to her neck and wore a simple white and blue, one piece swim suit, reminiscent of old Japanese school swim suits, her latex gloves went her shoulders instead of her elbows, but still ending with gauntlets and her thigh-highs were the same as the others ending with metal boots, starting to see a theme here. Her wings were pale blue and box-like and Her weapon was a large, one sided axe, far too large for her to use, but she wielded it effortlessly somehow. To say she looked a bit on the angry side would be a bit of an understatement, then again it might just be her time of the month.

The last one of the four, for some reason, caught his eye. her long purple hair was tied into a pair of two braids with two small circular pins as accessories, her bust, while not the biggest, certainly rivalled that of black's pair. she wore a black and purple leotard, but unlike the others her gloves were attached to her main attire, keeping with the theme she also wore the same latex thigh-highs and metal boots, her wings reminded the stranger almost of a butterfly's. Her katana was probably the most practical weapon of the four's, but still oversized. Something about her...she was important, but in what way?

While the stranger was staring He noticed that black, white and green were trying to surround purple (yes, that's what he was calling them for now), and from what he could tell, she was tired, her sword was plunged into the ground, acting as a support, her breathing was heavy and she looked injured, with the way things were looking she would never be able to finish this fight, not alone at least.

All of a sudden, black charged at purple with her sword held high, ready to execute her in moments.

He couldn't hold it anymore, against his better judgement the stranger jumped out from his hiding spot and cried out in hopes of stopping the incoming attack.

"WAIT!" And to his luck Bpack actually stopped, her sword mere inches away from Purple's face.

Now he just had to deal with the four armed, half-naked women in front of him.

' _Ooh shit_.'

 **[** **KAMEN RIDE:NEPTUNIA]**

I waited for my death, hoping it to come swiftly, before a voice called out.

"WAIT!"

I dared to open my eyes, expecting to see black heart's blade dropping down on me, but to my surprise it didn't come. I looked up at noire only to find her gawking at something to her left, I turned to vert and Blanc only to find them looking that way as well. I let my curiosity get the better of me and looked, only to find my self in disbelief.

Standing there, close to the tree line was a boy in his late teens, seventeen at best, staring right back at us with an angered expression. He wore a leather jacket and a pair of leather pants, the left leg imprinted with a strange design, all in a blue and black colour scheme. Something bulged in his pocket, clearly not build for such a small space but that was far from her concern, the real question was what was in front of her.

"A human!?"

 **[ KAMEN RIDE:NEPTUNIA]**

"A human!?"

 _'...Okay, 1. not the reaction I was expecting, 2. That sounded racist and 3. Have you not looked in the mirror lately!?'_ The blue and black clad man thought, confused by what purple had said.

All four of them were gawking at him like he was Donald trump riding in on a mechanical eagle firing red, white and blue lasers, declaring war against the entire world...who ever he was.

"WHO ARE YOU!? AND HOW THE HELL DID A HUMAN GET UP HERE!?" White cried out, making emphasis on the question by pointing her axe in his direction, by this point the stranger should have felt pretty threatened, he wasn't but he still hesitated in answering.

"Well!"

"...I don't know myself, I just woke up around here." the teen replied firmly, while hoping not to get castrated by a midget, he kept his hand ready, levelling it with his semi-hidden firearm just Incase a fight broke out, ya know, if it actually worked.

"Bullshit!" White didn't seem to like his answer.

Green slammed the tip of her spear into the ground and placed her left arm under her breasts. "Yes, that's impossible, no one can get into celestia without the help of a goddess, and I'm pretty none of us have pried our selves away from battle to do this." green said, trying to come up with a logical explanation. Really, he had no clue as to how he got here himself, hadn't thought about it either before now.

But he shook his head, the stranger's questions were put to the side for now, onto the real matter.

"Haven't you three heard of the term honour before, attacking an opponent three on one AND attacking them while their down, far from fair, am I right." He said, displeased by the display he had witnessed. all three of them stunned by their he bold declaration, while purple was just perplexed, a human, a guy at that, who had no reason to interfere, just saved just saved her life and was now defending her? She blushed at the thought, looking down in embarrassment and shame.

Black was the first to break free from her stupor. "Oh? And what does that concer-"she stopped mid sentence, before he could ask her to continue that little sentence, shock filled her face once more. "Wait, what!?" Black cried out, surprising both the stranger and purple.

"What do ya mean!? He's done nothing wrong!" White demanded, yelling at some invisible force, now either they were going Insane or something was wrong, VERY wrong.

"I concur, yes he may have interrupted our battle, but that doesn't mean he's in the way of our victory! I mean really, killing the boy would do nothing but make things worse!" green had an angry expression on her face, clearly put-off by what this 'force' was telling her, while said "boy" tensed up at her notion.

 _'YUP!, this isn't going to end well.'_ He thought, slowly reaching for the DIEndriver.

"KILL HIM!? What the hell are you three talking about!" Purple cried out, trying to get up from her downed state faster, but she only caused herself more pain as she fell once more.

The stranger and purple waited, hoping that what ever was going on was merely a joke or something, but clearly, this was no jest.

Black was the first to speak again, lowering her head so that her face was obscured. "Hmpf, N-no matter, we can't risk it, not while I have the Chance of becoming true goddess!" She said, holding down her pride and gritting her teeth, she prepared to charge the stranger, hoping to end his life Quickly.

Both Green and White looked down in shame knowing that in a way, Black was right, they couldn't let this chance go to waste, if this boy was in some way shape or form an obstacle, stopping even one them from becoming the true goddess...he had to to die.

"Shit...sorry kid, but you were just in the wrong place, at the wrong time." White whispered quietly, before hefting her axe and turning away from the boy, she wanted no part in killing an innocent, same with green as she unlogged her spear from the ground.

Purple looked hysterically between white and green before turning back to the stranger. "Please, whoever you are, Please just run!" Purple cried out again, trying even harder to get back into the fight in order to protect the stranger, but much like before it her attempts bore fruitless.

But he didn't, he whipped out the DIEndriver and pointed it at black, Only seconds after she had already propelled herself towards him at incredible speed.

He fired, but the shot went wide and she easily dogged, he fired again, only just grazing the blunt end of her sword, He turned to run from the Black blur, but was torn naught, a large blue, Black and red object burst forth from his chest, sending large quantities of blood across the area, the stranger looked down at the blade in his chest, with only one word escaping his lips. "S-shit!" He whispered sharply, spitting out blood.

"NO!" Purple yelled in aguish, while green and white just grimaced, a life had been lost, and there was nothing they could do about it. 'but at what cost?' Green thought, silently praying for the young boy to forgive them.

Rain started to pour from the sky, drenching the four women and the boy in rain water.

A sickining smirk made its way to black heart's mouth, that was until the stranger turned to look at her.

Blood poured from his mouth coating it in a dark red colour, his grey, cloudy eyes wide in fear, begging for one thing, an answer, why?

All of a sudden Purple charged the white haired woman, slashing at her, making black un-impale the stranger's body and tossing it, sending the stranger flying towards a nearby tree. The body hit the tree with a large thump before sliding down, covering it in blood.

Black's head was still held down. "I...I'm sorry." she mumbled quietly.

Speaking of the stranger, purple looked to were his body had landed only to find a trail of blood leading off into the forest, she looked down in regret, but at least his death would be peaceful. 'I'm sorry, whoever you are, you didn't deserve this fate.' Purple turned back towards her adversary before her blood started to boil once more. "But You...you do not deserve the title of true goddess." she said with a venomous tone, Black just kept staring at the ground. "None of you do." purple said as she raised her blade.

Both Green heart and White heart readied their weapons once more, a dark feeling washing over them.

This war...this war was going to end, with someone paying the price for it.

Black's head finally rose, her face barren of any emotion, her eyes blank.

She too raised her sword, but with far less energy.

An air of silence took over the area, radiating the feeling of a Mexican stand-off.

White, in all of her eagerness to finish the long, four-way duel, was the first to attack, leaping from her position, hoping to crush the Purple haired swords women.

 **[ATTACK _RIDE:BLAST]_**

Three blue bolts of energy slammed into White, sending her crashing to the ground, Everyone looked towards were the bolts originated from, only to come face to face with an armoured figure.

The figure was covered head-to-toe in a blue, black and white armour, with a strange body armour made of...cards? His helmet had the same design, with two blue bug like eyes that were hidden behind the cards, staring into the four goddesses. but the most alarming thing about the figure, was his weapon, a blue, black and gold pistol, with two smoking barrels at the front. The same pistol that was used by the stranger.

"What the!?"

"H-how could this be!?"

"Huh?"

"Your alive!"

The figure merely lowered his weapon, White was angered by the fact that she had been knocked down so easily, green was surprised, trying to figure out how the stranger survived such a severe wound, while black just lifted her head up more, and started shaking, and purple was relieved, knowing that the boy was okay.

"Like I said, haven't you ever heard of honour before?" The masked figure said tauntingly.

"You bastard!" White screamed, her pure white body suit was covered in dirt and her skin, scratched and bruised, She was far from out of the game though.

"Hmm, you are an enigma, aren't you?" Green said, once again using her arm to support her huge assets, he didn't reply.

The stranger looked towards the purple swordswoman. "hey Purple! you take Black, I'll handle Big tits McGee and the washing board." The armoured man said, before raising his gun again, pointing it at White and Green.

She gazed at the stranger in confusion, who was this boy? He appeared out of nowhere, stopped her from being killed, was impaled for his efforts, and came back from it like it was nothing AND with a strange armour of some kind, He couldn't be a goddess obviously, but still.

"Please, if we are to work together, at least tell me your name." Purple asked.

The shooter was silent, still keeping his attention towards the White and Green.

"I...can't remember it." He said solemnly.

"Well, there must be something I can call you?" The purple warrior asked, she couldn't just keep on calling him "him" or "The stranger" forever now could she?.

The stranger looked down in thought, before looking at purple once more, seeming pretty sure of himself.

"...DIEnd...Kamen Rider DIEnd."

 **Earlier, before the second battle.**

I crawled away from the clearing, desperately clinging to life, blood trailed from underneath me, lining the ground with crimson red liquid, the DIEndriver was clutched in my hand, my knuckles white from both blood loss and my tight grip on the weapon.

I lifted my self up and laid on the trunk of a large tree, coughing up blood and slowly loosing consciousness. _'Am I really gonna die here? Fuck, I don't even know my own fucking name! And I die from something that wasn't even my fault!? Bullshit!'_ I cried and cursed in my head, hoping that it would all go away, unfortunately that wasn't happening anytime soon.

 _'I...I'm not ready to die, not when I don't even know my name!'_

I looked down at the DIEndriver, looking for an answer, for something, just to stop this unfair event.

And apparently, it had one.

The white light appeared once more as the armoured figure towered over my slowly dying body, his hand slowly moving towards the left side of his belt, pulling out a card from the same container in my pocket.

His hand, with the card in tow, moved to the DIEndriver, he then proceeded to insert the card into the side of the DIEndriver, before grabbing the barrel and pulling it out, he lifted the weapon into the air and pulled the trigger, the light disappeared once more, after that, leaving me in laying next then trunk agin.

I reached into my pocket, pulling out the container, what choice did I have? If this could save me then I'll take the risk.

I opened the black box, and pulled out the first card I saw, I didn't even bother to look at which one I grabbed, inserting the card like the masked figure had done, a loud voice echoed across the area.

 **[KAMEN RIDE:]**

I struggled to aim the gun into the air, my strength almost failing me, my hand shook from the weight, but I persevered, my finger now resting on the trigger.

I decided to use the last bit of knowledge the figure imparted.

"Hen...shin." I said weakly, pulling the trigger. Before my vision was encompassed by white, the last Thing I heard was the loud voice of the DIEndriver.

 **[DIEND]**

 **Present**

DIEnd slowly circled Green and White, his driver pointed directly at them.

"Your gonna pay for that washing board comment, ya piece of shit!" White yelled, seething with rage, Both Blanc and Vert Had him outnumbered in this situation, they just needed to catch him of guard and it would be all over.

"We'll see shorty, we'll see." The masked warrior's hand reached for the container on his belt, pulling out a card with his image on it, both the girls moved into a more defensive stance, preparing for another attack, he inserted the card into the driver and opened it up.

 **[ATTACK RIDE:INVISIBLE]**

And just like that, the rider's form disappeared from the CPU's sight, Leaving them in shock and confusion.

"What!? Were is he, did he run?" Vert questioned frantically, her eyes darting left-to-right, across the field, she noticed the fight between Noire and Neptune, with the lastation CPU playing shakily defensive and the planeptune CPU going hard on the attack.

"Nah, I doubt it, he's definitely still here, just keep your guard u-UUGH!"

Vert turned to her rival, only to find Blanc on her Knees, clutching her stomach in pain.

"Blanc!? Are yo-" Before she could say anymore, the diminutive girl was sent flying, smashing into some nearby boulders.

And just were White heart was standing, the blue armoured stranger appeared, paying her no mind. "Wh-Who are you?" She raised her spear, before charging at him in hopes of running the stranger through, again, he had other plans.

"Me? Huh...I'm just a passing through Kamen rider."

He pulled out another card, put it into his gun and pointed it at green, the voice from earlier announcing its presence once more.

 **[ATTACK RIDE:BARRIER]**

Her attack was blocked by a large shield, the shield let off a shock wave making her bounce of it, and hit the ground hard.

"Remember that."

DIEnd surveyed the area, looking over the downed form of Green and then to the concussed form of White. "At least I hope she has a concussion." The stranger muttered to himself.

He turned to the other two combatants, before immediately running at them, purple was absolutely beating on black's sword...yeah that came out wrong, Purple raised her katana high before slamming it down on Black, hard, knocking her over and sending her sword flying.

By time he reached them, Purple had raised her blade once more, she was in the middle of saying something but he only caught the end.

"...itch, you deserve to die." As purple finished she started to swing her blade, only to be caught by a blue armoured hand.

"WHA!-" She didn't get to answer, as a second armoured hand smacked her roughly across the face.

She clutched her cheek, stinging and red, The goddess looked at the stranger, silently questioning him, he answered in turn.

"You can stop now, she's down on the ground and without her weapon, there's no need to kick dirt into the wound." he lectured, before turning to the White haired woman. "Bu-" He quickly raised a finger, interrupting her retort. "No buts, besides if you killed her like this, you would be no better than her." she tried to make a good argument, but came up with nothing, and merely remained silent.

The armoured stranger raised his hand towards the White haired goddess. "need a hand?"

"Nononostayawaystayaway!" Black wailed, trembling in absolute fear, back-pedalling away from him.

"Hey it's alright! no ones gonna hu-" A grunt that was quickly followed a slamming sound drew the masked riders attention away from the albino.

Standing just were the purple haired girl had just been, was White, she was even more bruised up than last time, but she seemed ready to go for another round.

"Back for more shorty? I'll promise you, I'm not gonna go easy on ya." the rider's boasting's were ignored, her grin giving him a bad feeling.

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about her?" She replied smugly, nudging her head to her left, towards the cliff-edge. The rider's eyes widened in shock, he quickly pulled out a card and inserted it into the DIEndriver, firing at the blue haired midget before running towards the edge of the arena.

 **[KAMEN RIDE:RIOTROOPERS]**

White lifted her axe in preparation of an attack, but instead the three bolts hit the ground around her, and spawned three bronze armoured soldiers with silver fish bowel like helmets, reminiscent of the stranger himself, yet at the same time completely different.

All three of the "Riotroopers" charged White, hoping to overwhelm her, she wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

The stranger finally reached the edge of the clearing, and when he looked over the edge, he nearly shit bricks.

Over the edge of the cliff was...nothing, no water, no deserts, no villages, no towns or cities, just clouds and the receding form of Purple.

"...ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?" The stranger yelled rhetorically, hoping that someone would kindly explain how the fuck he got onto a floating island, and of course someone rhetorically answered.

"Nope!" The stranger only had seconds to glance at green, before she thrusted her spear into him, hurt like a bitch but he wasn't so concerned about the pain.

As he started to fall off the edge himself, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye, a rectangular object, a magenta card.

 _'Oh shit...'_

He looked all around him and saw more and more cards with riders on them, floating just out of his reach.

The stranger flailed around trying to grab any of the cards he could, turns out manoeuvring in mid air wasn't as easy as it looks on T.V.

The Cards fell far from the stranger's grasp, the attempts to grab them were useless, as he was falling the Rider swung himself around, forgetting the cards all together.

That didn't concern him right now, He had someone to save.

As he was searching through the blue sky and white clouds, he noticed a purple and black form falling rapidly towards the thicker clouds below, the Rider closed his arms close to his body and held his legs tightly together.

He had gained speed, but not enough to catch up with the now purple comet, hell, he was starting to feel the heat! 'Was that island on the edge of the fucking stratosphere!?' He thought, before a bright flash of purple light blinded his vision, and the purple haired girl disappeared through the clouds.

"No! Shit!" The rider cursed, looking away from were he last saw the girl.

He angled himself flat, straightening out his form in order to slow down, but with speed he going at there was no way he would be able slow to the point of were a collision with the ground wouldn't be fatal.

The stranger aimed the DIEndriver down, and pulled out one of the few cards he had left, he had a plan, but it was gonna hurt.

 **[** **ATTACK RIDE:BARRIER]**

 **[ATTACK RIDE:BARRIER]**

 **[ATTACK RIDE:BARRIER]**

The stranger kept firing barriers one after a another, smashing through them all as he fell from he sky.

"FUCK! SHIT! MOTHER-AGH! FUCKER!" He cursed and grunted through every barrier he created and it slowed him down significantly.

As he crashed through another barrier, he caught something white falling faster than he was, and then proceeded to smash through yet ANOTHER barrier.

The white object landed somewhere in a nearby forest below, a couple of miles from a huge shining city with massive white towers and purple lights that made the city glow.

Before he could stare at the marvel of a city any longer, his vision was clouded by green, brown, blue and then finally the ground.

The crater he had created was an impressive depth and length for a person his size, let alone surviving the fall in general.

His armour left his body, leaving him in the clothes he woke up wearing, though the shirt was left with a large hole in it and caked in blood.

As pain and the darkness of unconsciousness overtook him, the last thing he saw were two forms that stood at the edge of the crater, one was predominantly pink and the other was a blur of white and purple.

 **Meanwhile, back on Celestia**.

I stood there, overlooking the aftermath of the battle between us, Neptune and the so called 'Kamen rider', Blanc was nursing her wounds, mostly scratches and bruises, they'd heal in no time, I was the same, that boy had no clue that i was holding back, after that invisible stunt he pulled I was surprised, I needed to know how strong he really was in order to evaluate his threat level, and apparently he was someone to be cautious around, he was an unknown, he had a lot more tricks up his sleeve than just those few he showed, that meant that if i or the others ever confronted him again by our selves, circumstances would be different.

Noire...she wasn't doing too well, she was unknowingly huddled up by the tree were she had tossed the boy's body, cradling her self and crying, something neither me nor Blanc had ever dreamed of seeing...okay maybe Blanc but not me! Really!

As I walked over to her I noticed an object laying on the ground, a card much like the ones diend used, I picked it and looked at the front, on it was an armoured warrior who looked almost like the boy, well, the armour he wore at least but that's were the simalarities ended.

I looked over to the others and saw that they also found cards, Noire was holding a Magenta card with what looked like a grasshopper with the word "Zect" imprinted on its back, she was staring deeply into the card, to the point were it looked kinda obsessive, Blanc's had a strange looking dragon's head imprinted on hers.

I looked back at mine and turned it over, on the back was a large stylised "P".

 _'Hmm, I'll have to look these cards over when I get back to leanbox, but first things first, get Noire back to her basilicom'_ I thought, Blanc had the same idea as she started to lift the lastation CPU up.

This wasn't the end and it certainly wasn't the last we've heard of Neptune or this "Kamen rider DIEnd".

[ **KAMEN RIDE:NEPTUNIA** ]

 **FUCKING FINALLY! IM FINISHED! AGAIN! I'm really getting tired of updating and fixing this story on my fucking phone (T-T)**

 **The shit below doesn't have anything new besides the fact that I'm out of school and the extra bit in the preview, you can skip it if you want.**

 **SCHOOLS OUT BITCHES! I'm gonna be able to upload more frequently now! and I'm still doing this all on a phone, so lots of glitchy shit but I'm still gonna try hard, for I'm the one who stands on top of making fanfiction! (Just please mention if there are any mistakes in the next chapters or this one that I've missed please?)**

 **So about the cards that the CPUs have, I want to know if you can guess which cards they have! No prize as of yet, sorry.**

 **if you haven't noticed, I'm playing this kinda dark, no character death, but still dark, so if anyone who's a beta reader wants to help out I'll just warn you now,** **things are going to the extremes (Suggested rape/prostituition (has something to do with one of the lines from the next chapter down below), PTSD (guess who's got that?) and some other things)**

 **In this final note I'll just mention this, my character has no training in any combat style, but he is smart, not scientific or mathematical, just nows what he's doing/has some common fucking sense, he's sees a sword, he ducks, he sees a pair of two triangular barrelled mini guns, lots of fucking rocket pods and a pair of cruise missiles, he's gonna run (that's a clue for what I'm planning for chapter five and six), he just sends out wild kicks and punches for fighting and abuses his abilities such as invisible to blindside opponents and illusion to overwhelm enemies, but not every trick can work forever.**

 **I'll shall end it with this next bit, GOODBYE EVERYBOBY!**

 **[NEXT TIME ON KAMEN RIDE:NEPTUNIA]**

"Okay hot shot, here's why!"

"If you don't gather the rest of the Rider cards, this world and every other world out there with a Rider card in it, .DESTROYED."

"Hi, my names compa, what's yours?"

"GASP! do you have amnesia too?!"

"I don't need help, I'm fine on my own."

"Can you help me?"

"I can't find my mama."

"Ever heard of fighting fair? Hell, have you guys even heard about fighting people who, ya know, can actually fight? "

"Bring it, you scaly fuck!"

"Cross combination!"

 **[FINAL ATTACK RIDE:D-D-D-DIEND]**

 **SHAKAKIRI CRITICAL STRIKE!**

 **Our protagonist awakens, but will he like the company?**

 **Find out next time in!**

[ **KAMEN RIDE:CPU PURPLE HEART** ]

[ ** _destroy everything/connect everything_** ]


End file.
